


Today and Always

by Wild_Imagination18



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Imagination18/pseuds/Wild_Imagination18
Summary: None because read it and find out for yourself :P(Jk, I couldn't think of any summary, tbh. All of them would have given the story plot away 😳)
Relationships: Kagari Shuusei/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	Today and Always

Psycho-Pass

[Daddy! Kagari]

Father's Day special ❤️

_An alternate universe where everyone lives_

**11 P.M**

Kagari had gone to the kitchen for a glass of water. He was just standing there, drinking, and deciding that while he was at it, he would go over and see if Yuki was doing okay too. Sure enough, there was the sound of whimpering and a little wailing coming from behind the door. He went inside and knelt down beside her. In all the struggle, the sheets had all been thrown off of her and were now a heap on the floor. In fact, she was still squirming in apparent discomfort so he scooped her up and took her back to his own bedroom, shifting to a side on his pillow to make some space for her too. By now, she was already half awake.

"Daddy, I'm scaredd" she whimpered.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright"

He lifted his own covers and pulled her inside to his chest, then wrapped his arms around her tightly and placed a tender kiss on her head.

"It's okay, I'm here. I won't ever let them hurt my baby."

**The next morning**

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep….._

Underneath the bed sheets, there was a slight movement, then out came a thin, long white arm to hit the snooze button, followed by a little discontented muttering.

"That.. damn... alarm clock.. again… and it's so cold too…."

Which was true because it was the middle of December. But after a few more minutes of gathering up courage and building up the motivation, out came the second arm, then an orange head and then finally, the whole of Kagari himself. He took a look at his watch.

_Saturday, 21st December 2132_

It read, for which the former MWPSB Enforcer was truly grateful.

"Well.. at least it's the weekend.."

He huddled down under his sheets again, not so much because he was feeling sleepy as much as he wanted to escape the cold. The temperature was low to the point of snowfall today, an unordinary happening in Japan. But Kagari's energy levels had other plans. Getting out of bed at last, he made it up then grabbed his jacket and trudged down to the living room to turn on the central heating system and soon, the whole house was at a comfortable temperature once again. Then he headed towards the kitchen to fix up some breakfast. His partner had already left for work (she had shifts on Saturdays as well). He hummed softly while frying eggs and bacon while in the back, the toaster popped out freshly toasted pieces of bread. The delicious smell wafted throughout the whole kitchen. A few minutes later, Yuki stumbled into the kitchen too.

"Good morning Daddy" she greeted, somewhat dazed

"Oh? Good morning my beautiful princess! Awake early today?"

"Mmm, I couldn't get to sleep again"

"Neither could I" Kagari replied, giving her a sideways wink.

"Yuki, you should really go wear your sweater though, otherwise you'll turn into a popsicle and catch a chill"

"But I'm not even feeling cold"

"Unlike mee" he added, whining. "Your poor Dad wasn't even feeling like leaving his warm covers today"

"Really? How did you then?"

"I didn't. My stomach did, as a matter of fact" he said and added a funny grin at the end which made Yuki giggle "And also that I couldn't really stay in bed very long even after I was awake. You know what I'm like"

"A little kid!" she replied back immediately and enthusiastically.

Kagari clicked his tongue. "Oho, what a cheeky girl. You really need to learn respect for your elders!" he said to her in mock scolding. "And what exactly may I ask, are you yourself then?"

"I'm a.. I'm a GIRL! You said it yourself right now"

"Ha ha, very funny!"

"Do you want any help, Daddy?"

"No darling, I'm almost done. Ah, I know! You can help carry these plates to the dining table. There you go now. Be careful not to drop it!" he said, handing her the bread basket. 

As they were having breakfast, they chattered away as usual.

"Daddy, what are you drinking?"

"Mmm? It's coffee!"

"Coffee?"

"Yup"

"Can I try some too?"

"Yuki, my dear sweet girl, much the spoiling father that I am, now that is something that you asked me which I can NOT do"

"Whyever not??" she whined

"Because it's something that only Daddys' and Mommys' can drink"

"Oh, come on. Pretty pleeasee?"

"Nope"

"Pleeasee?"

"Nope!"

"Daaaddyyy!!"

"Yuuukiii, listen to me. If you drink it, then I'm the one who will have to end up controlling you in the end anyways. And I think that the last thing that we need right now is TWO hyperactive people. Do you really want this house to look as if it has been struck by a massive tornado? Because that's exactly what it's going to look like. And besides, I think that your mango juice is much better and tastier anyways"

"Not even one sip?" she asked pleadingly and as a one last, desperate attempt

"I-" Kagari gave a huge sigh of defeat. "Well, I don't think that one sip can hurt, really"

"Yayy!"

"But mind you, just ONE sip. And keep it small!" So Yuki took a sip from his mug gingerly

"YUCK!! It tastes so horriblee" she moaned

"Aha, now do you understand why I was saying that it's for grown-up's only?"

"Ewww" she said again, sticking out her tongue. "I think I'll just drink my juice.."

"There you go. You justtt didn't want to listen to what I was telling you before, did you?"

"I don't think that I'm ever going to drink "coffee" again.."

"Well, if you do put a bit of sugar in it, it becomes a lot better. But I like it strong" 

Then Kagari decided to share with her the story of his time in the MWPSB.

“You used to have a GUN?!” Yuki asked, being quite unable to imagine such a sweet and gentle father as hers shooting someone else

“Yes honey, it was part of the job requirement you know!”

“But..”

Kagari saw her confusion and discomfort, he guessed exactly what she was thinking and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing, which just perplexed her even more. 

"Daddy!"

“Ahhh I can’t... my tummy...” he said after he had finally managed to catch his breath again “Of course it wasn’t like that Yuki! Just because you have a gun does not mean that you can go around hurting anyone who comes in your way! No, we were in the police force and as such, we only shot those who were actually bad people. If we went around shooting everyone as you were thinking, then that would have made us no less of a bad person than those actual criminals, right? Besides.. The gun itself did not even work on good, innocent people in the first place. So it’s not like we had a choice”

“I see.. Then it’s okay... I thought you were doing something wrong Daddy… and I did not want you to be bad. But I am so glad to hear that you were doing a good thing after all!” she said, perking up again and Kagari was completely taken aback for a moment at the amount of innocence and purity that he had just been exposed to.. infact, he had just been about to tell her about his own past, to a degree. However, now he was starting to rethink his decision. Despite her high intelligence, she was still a little kid after all.

 _Maybe when_ _she's a little older_

So for now, he had to be content with giving her a very loving look and ruffling her hair affectionately.

“Love you, baby”

“Love you too, Daddy. Hehe.” She looked up at him and gave a big, toothy smile which he returned.

After they had cleared up the breakfast things, they did the dishes together, with Kagari washing them and Yuki drying them with a dish towel. Then they settled down on the couch and did their own stuff. Kagari was playing on his XBOX and Yuki was drawing something on her sketch pad.

"Aaaah I lost AGAIN!" Kagari whined, taking a break from his gaming to hold his head. "It isn't fair, even in beginner mode these levels are so tough!" Then his gaze landed on Yuki's creation.

"Yukiii, what is thatt?" he asked her in a mischievous tone.

Yuki quickly put her hand over her sketch in order to prevent him from seeing anything, little knowing that he already had. It was only a big sun and a couple of flowers here and there so far.

"Oh, it's nothing!" she replied back hastily. Clearly she had some kind of secret. Kagari gave her a playful pout, which did it's job.

"I'll show it to you later, promise!"

"Okayyy" 

**The same evening**

"Hold on just a minute, sweetie"

Kagari was cooking dinner and in one hand, he had his recipe book and with the other, he was stirring the pot. And at his feet was Yuki, hugging one of his legs in her own little way of informing him that she wanted to play.

"Daaddy?"

"Hm?"

"Can we play hide and seek? Satou won't play with me. He says that he doesn't want to play with someone like me." 

Hearing this, Kagari inhaled sharply and his eyes filled with tears, but he managed to keep them from spilling. He looked down at Yuki, who was looking back up at him sadly and his heart ached with both love and sadness for her. He ruffled her orange locks lovingly and gave her a smile.

“Of course, love. Just give me a few more minutes here, okay?”

Taking after her father in almost every way from her orange, spiky hair and hazel brown eyes to her bubbly, mischievous and outgoing personality, Yuki was the youngest one of Kagari's 4 kids and his only girl. His boys were Satou, the first-born, aged 9, Yuya, the middle one, aged 8 and Haruto, the second youngest, aged 6. And also like her father, Sibyl had chosen Yuki to be the runt of the litter... yet another latent criminal with no chance of rehabilitation. From the delicate age of only 3, she was struggling to maintain a clear hue. The only good thing that came out of this whole mess was that at least Yuki was still _with_ him and for this, he was extremely grateful every single day. It was not like he'd even let an Enforcer near her in the first place. Having her taken away from him to a place where they would never be able to see each other again for rest of thier lives was one of his biggest fears.. and also the very reason why he never allowed her to go outside anywhere without him. He still remembered the day that he was separated from his parents as the 'worst' day of his life. The looks on thier faces that day.. of utter defeat, of devastation, of heartbreak.. were permanently burned into his mind.. and now that he was a parent himself, he was damn well ready to do anything in the world to make sure that he or his own daughter never had to go through that same pain..

But that still didn't guarantee that she got off easy. According to the Sibyl system, one person's Psycho-pass could determine the fate of the rest of the family. Even if the one suffering was an innocent, untainted, 3-year-old. Prioritizing their own hues over family bonds, all of her other family members, including her siblings, had started isolating themselves from her, treating her as no less than some kind of monster. The young child, feeling extremely confused and distressed at their sudden changes in behaviour, began to sink into a deep pit of silence and isolation, until Kagari reached out and took her under his wing. Under his caring and watchful eyes, the delicate flower had finally begun to blossom once again, although he didn’t attempt to deny that he often worried himself sick over this little one too. Even at this so very tender age, her life wasn't at all easy or even normal, like that of all the other kids around her. Every single night, demons and devils tortured her in her dreams, making her scream and cry to the point of being unbearable, her brothers pushed her around and called her miserable names and statements, her mother preferred her sons and she had “those” days; when her cloudy hue weighed down on her so heavily that she would throw endless tantrums and occasionally even lash out at him in a physical manner. Kagari had always been alive to the fact that raising a child with an unstable Psycho-pass would be no walk in the park, yet, he still loved her more than anything else in the world and told himself that, no matter what happened, they would get through it together. He was patient, understanding and gentle with her in a way that no one else could and would ever be. In her father, Yuki had ended up finding her first true friend in life. And she seemed to know it too, because a few minutes later, she returned, this time with something in her hand.

"Daddy!"

She tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"Ah yes, I'm done here now. Let's play!"

"This is for you" she said, handing him the paper on which she was drawing earlier. Except that now in addition to the flowers and sun, two stick figures with orange lines on their heads (clearly their hair) and big smiles on their faces, holding hands and standing in grass were drawn and beside them, was a sentence scribbled out in Yuki's own sprawly handwriting:

_Daddy and Yuki, best friends forever_

Before he even realized it, Kagari dissolved into tears. He tried putting one hand over his mouth to stifle his cries, but was unsuccessful as a couple of strangled sobs still managed to escape. Yuki noticed and became upset too, partly because she got scared by the idea that she had done something wrong to make him so sad and partly because she thought it meant that he didn't like it. The former she voiced out loud to him.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, daddy. Please don't cry!"

And then proceeded to give him a big hug around his legs (since that was the only area of his that she could actually reach). He picked her up and placed soft kisses on her nose, forehead and cheeks, then gave her a rocking bear hug.

"No my precious, I wasn't crying because I didn't like it. I was crying because I actually loved it so very much. Thank you for giving it to me! But, I still love _you_ way more "

"I love you tooo"

_….._

_A peek into one of the days on which her hue gave her trouble_

She was feeling a lot more irritable than usual, so Kagari should have seen this coming. He knew that it was going to be a rough day for her the minute he noticed her silence and serious expression, instead of her chatter and usual, sweet smile. Little did he have an idea of how rough it was going to be. Having been done with all the house chores for the day, he was just relaxing and having a gaming session, when suddenly, an audible "thump", followed by the sound of a long wail rose up from somewhere in the house. He gasped and bolted towards the playroom, where the sight of Yuki, sprawled on the floor, crying and Satou standing over and glaring daggers at her, greeted him.

"What on Earth is going on here??"

Apparently, Satou had given her a push and she had fallen backwards. The push itself probably wasn't so hard, but the aftershock of landing on the stiff floor was. "Yuki, are you alright??" He went over to pick her up but by now, she was standing again and she batted him away with her small fists when he tried to grab her, then ran away screaming to somewhere else.

"Yuki, wait!!"

But she was already gone. Taking a few deep breaths to try and regain his composure, he left the playroom for the kitchen. He needed some time to think things through and she needed her space. As he was baking, he tried to make sense of what could have happened. Both sides had a role, of this much he was certain. In the end, he came to the scenario that Satou had said something to Yuki that she didn't like. In return, she probably lashed out at him like she did with him oftentimes. And of course, being just another kid, he had shoved her back. Given Yuki's own mood today, this minor scuffle would most likely have escalated into a physical fight, had he not barged in at that moment. Kagari gave a huge sigh, the bridge of his nose pinched with one hand.

_So much for a relaxing evening_

About half an hour more later, he finally decided that he was ready to settle things again. Going upto her room, he called out to her softly.

"Yuuukiii"

She was lying on a rug, her face to a wall and clearly ignoring him. But Kagari really didn't mind and sat down on the floor a little distance away from her, his back pressed to the same wall.

"I've got a surprise for youu" 

he said and produced one of the fairy cakes that he had baked earlier. She turned over and looked at him warily for a few moments, expecting to see a hint of anger in his eyes but instead found them a warm, friendly brown.. just as they always had been. After another minute, she finally accepted it.

"Mmm, it's tasty!"

"I'm glad! I made it just the way my Yuki likes it"

He looked at her now happy, munching form and then decided that this was the best time to talk to her.

"It's okay, Yuki. Everyone has bad days. I used to as well. And believe it or not, I used to behave in exactly the same way as you do too" 

He recalled a day in the rehabilitation facility on which he had been forcefully dragged out of his cell to attend a "therapy" session, when infact, he had just wanted to be left alone for the time being. He got his message across by hitting the therapist with his own clipboard so hard that it smashed into pieces and his nose was broken and bleeding. While he was talking, Yuki had climbed up into his lap.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, daddy. I'm so sorry!" she said, rubbing her head against his chest where she had hit him and crying. Kagari lifted her face towards him and caressed her cheeks gently while wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"It's okay. It's okay. I understand. Don't cry so, it hurts me to see my baby girl cry more than that"

She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed her heart out while he rubbed her back soothingly.

"There, there, that's my strong girl. Whenever you feel like this, just come to me and let it all out, okay? I'll always be here. It's good for your hue too. The more you keep it inside, the worse it's going to become"

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Are there more of those cakes?" Kagari laughed.

"Feeling better now? Of course there are, kiddo. I made them specially for you! Come on, let's go downstairs and have them now"

"Yayy!"

So down they went, hand in hand. He allowed her 4 cakes at one time today, instead of the usual 2 and was rewarded beautifully with a blissful smile on her face once again.

.....

**Hide and seek**

"So I am the one counting?"

"Mhm"

"And you are the one hiding?"

"Yup!"

"No faairr!" Kagari whined He turned his back to a wall with his hands over his face and started the countdown.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. Ready or not, here I come!!"

It was very easy to play hide and seek with Yuki because, like most little children, she innocently thought that if she couldn't see anyone, then they couldn't see her either. As a result, oftentimes her attempt at "hiding" would be a head concealed behind an object while the rest of the body was sticking out. Today, this was the scene behind the TV lounge couch. Kagari deliberately missed her, (he always did) and went from room to room around the house, all the while calling her name, before eventually going over to the place. However, he couldn't resist playing a little trick on her today. Creeping silently to the opposite side of the sofa, until he reached the part from where her rear was sticking out.. he pounced on her with a mild tickle attack that sent her squealing both in surprise and delight down the hallway. Kagari immediately gave chase to her and thus the classical game of "hide and seek" ended up becoming something more of a "hide-and-seek-with-tag". Each time he did the same thing and each time, she was caught and he pinned her mockingly against a bed with her arms at her sides.

"Daaaddyyy, let goooo!"

"Ahaaa, you are my prisoner again! What shall I do with you.. hmmm..oh I know!" 

He then proceeded to blow raspberries in her stomach as a "punishment" for being caught.

"EEAAAHH YAHAHA STOOP DAADDYY STOOOP, THAT TICKLESSS!"

And so, this kind of ruckus continued on until Yuki's mom practically yelled at them to go outside _for Heaven's sake_ because they were messing up the house AND making too much noise, then, passing each other evil grins, they made their way into the garden and continued their game there. At one point, the roles got reversed and now Yuki was the one chasing Kagari.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Gotcha!" she said, jumping on top of him. They both tumbled onto the ground and a mild play fight got initiated. After that was over, they were both gasping for breath and feeling too tired to play anymore so they giggled silly for a bit, then lew down side by side in the grass and stared at the sky.

"Look at the stars tonight, Yuki."

"Woww, they are so beautiful!"

"Indeed"

Kagari rolled over and Yuki climbed up onto his back, her hands in his spiky orange hair. He pointed out all the constellations to her and told her their descriptions. Then there was silence for a minute, after which he decided to tell her something that he'd only kept to himself until that day.

"I'll let you in on a secret today. Just like you did with me. Ok?"

"Ok!" 

He took her into his lap and paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then continued

"I'd always wanted a daughter."

Yuki gasped and looked up at him in utter surprise, but he was only looking back at her with the softest, gentlest expression on his own face.

"Yes. It's completely true. Even before you came, I kept praying that I'd get a little girl. And then the day you were born, I was the very first person to hold you. Before your mum even. I was so happy that I cried for about an hour and everyone had to eventually tell me to shut up". He slightly chuckled at the memory. "I'd always have you near me. No matter where I went in the house, you'd always be with me. I'd have a baby sling on my back and in it would be you, warm and cozy against me. I loved feeling you there" 

And at that moment, a very faint memory of a cooking aroma and leaning against a warm yet comforting surface came back to Yuki and tears filled her eyes.

"Once when you were very young (about 6 months old), I bought you a pair of shoes. But unfortunately I couldn't get them on you. And the reason was that I was so scared by the thought of accidentally hurting your tiny, adorable feet that I went too far the other way. Means that I was being a bit too gentle, haha. It wasn't until your mum came in, laughed at seeing my struggle and shaking hands and then taught me how to do it the proper way that you were finally able to wear them. And there are so many more sweet memories like these that I have with you still. Too many to even count. No matter how cloudy your hue becomes, you can always count on me. I'll always be there for you to help you out with it. Because you'll still be my baby girl and I'll still love you. Okay, Yuki?"

"Okay."

After a moment's silence, she spoke again.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be there when I get scared today too?"

What a sweet and innocent question. Kagari couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, Princess" 

They kept sitting there for a little while longer, until he realized that the child had fallen asleep right there in his arms because he'd been stroking her hair absentmindedly. She looked so peaceful after such a long time, that he couldn't help but stare at her for quite a few minutes. How he wished that she was always like this. He might have told her today that she was his favourite, but what he didn't tell her was that although there was a time in his life when he hated the very sound of crying and screaming kids', now every shriek of hers at night was like a stab in his heart, how _he_ had to bury his face in his pillow to muffle his own cries when he heard her every single night, how he wished that he could get inside those dreams of hers and hold her safe from whatever monstrosities she was seeing in there, how he wished that he didn't have to see that sad, painful look in her eyes when the others were mean to her because he wanted her to be his happy, smiling, carefree girl forever. 

Lifting her in his arms, bridal style, he headed inside. Their lives may have been unfair, but as long as she had him and he had her, that was all that mattered. It would be the two of them against the world. He would certainly protect this one, his purest, priceless gem, from this harsh, unforgiving world. No matter what the cost. And she would be his source of light, of joy, of love, of peace, and of numerous other things that he had never gotten a chance to experience earlier in life. Placing a kiss on her head, he whispered softly to her sleeping form.

"I'll be there today and always, my little angel.."

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this fanfic just randomly popped up into my head when I was playing Mandatory Happiness because, you know, of a particular scene in there (I'm not going to spoil). But for those who have played it, they will understand me immediately 😉. And I thought that Kagari deserved better anyways :(. Plus his personality is such that I feel like had he lived on, he would have been an awesome dad 😍. One almost like in this fic. So I justt wanted to write about it and yes, that's enough of my rambling 🙈🙊 I hope that you enjoy the story and Happy Father's Day to all the amazing dad's out there! ❤️❤️
> 
> P.S: I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm not very good at writing anyways 😞😭


End file.
